


Gaining Texas

by AphTexas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Please Forgive me, kinda sad, kinda sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTexas/pseuds/AphTexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America didn't know if he could do it again, yet at the same time he knew he had no choice. December 29, 1845 was going to be the 28th time he faced what he hoped would be the last merging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly own nothing other than the computer used to write this crappy fic oh and the OC, all characters belong to their owners which is sadly not me... P.S. this is has not been beta.

     Alfred sat in the corner half listening to the discussions going around him. Usually he would be smiling, a glint in his eye and simply filling the room with energy, but now he sat quietly looking at the young country standing next to her boss. Republic of Texas was her name and she was still a child, still had a innocents about her as well as a happy energy. She was happy for this merging, but then again she didn't know what was going to happen after those papers where signed making her the 28th state. He felt bad for the young one and he had to do something for her before the signing.

    Putting on his best smile Alfred stood and walked over to the young country, "Republic of Texas would you care to come have some tea with me and perhaps some cake?" 

    After receiving a approving nod from her boss the young country turned to him bright eyed and gleeful smile nodding. Taking her hand he led her out of the stuffy room and into the kitchen. After having on the the kitchen maids bring them tea and cake Alfred watched as the young girl shyly sipped her tea. He toke her in trying to mercerize her as she was in that moment, head bowed down shyly hiding her face, light brown hair (that matched her skin tone) simply but in a single braid ( no doubt braided by her own hands). "Miss Republic of Texas may I ask you about yourself? I would like to know more about you." Alfred frowned internally because he sounded to much like England for his liking. 

    Blinking a few times the young girl sat down her cup of tea, cleared her throat and turned her large green eyes to him. "Um, well, first Sir I would very much like it if you called me Tex, only politicians call me Republic of Texas and I really don't like politicians they always lie." This brought out a small chuckle from Alfred and a genuine smile. "I have a mare called snow because she is solid white and a library at home. I love to read but my boss said I couldn't bring any books with me to this meeting that it was to important. Um, Sir I was wondering if after I become a state if you would allow me to study Latin? Mr. Mexico never would allow me to, he said that as a girl I just needed to learn to cook and clean, which I know how to do well. " she finished her face showing her discomfort and embarrassment. 

  Alfred felt guilt well up in him but did his best to not show it as he took her small hand in his and patted it. "If you wish to learn Latin then you shall. I have no problems with that and I would love to try your cooking someday." Right then one of the maids informed them that the papers where ready to be signed and that they were needed in the main room. Alfred felt a familiar twinge of guilt but a since of sorrow overwhelmed it. He watched has young girl, no, as Tex walked slightly in front of him. Tex, this young country with a love of reading who wants to learn Latin and ride her mare Snow, he was filled with sorrow at the knowledge of what will happen to her. 

   One they entered the room both their bosses wasted no time in signing the paperwork. As soon as it was signed Alfred felt the sickening familiar feeling of merging, but something was different than the other times, this time his eye sight was weakening everything was becoming blurry. Next to him he heard Tex gasp and if he squinted he could make out her face as it twisted with pain. She was disappearing, merging with him. As her outline grew fuzzier and she began to become transparent he felt her fear, her pain, he heard her voice in a quiet whisper in his head begging for him to make the pain stop. He didn't know when he fell this knees, nor when he started to cry, he couldn't tell you at what point everyone in the room left but when it was all over that was where he found himself; on the floor if an empty room crying. Squinting he looked at the spot Tex had stood and found a pair of glasses there. Tentatively he picked them up and felt a spark of the girl in them. Scrubbing his face he stood and slipped on the glasses, fixing his clothing he toke a few deep breaths before leaving the room. It took him a few moments before he found his boss when he did he informed him that he wanted to learn Latin and would need a Latin tutor. Alfred decided that December 29, 1845 would be a day he never forgot. 


End file.
